monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SabbyFangirl24
Hi and Welcome to My Talk Page! You are free to leave a message, telling or asking me something. But no rude messages! Now, go ahead and leave a message over here! And if you don't, TacoMan is coming to haunt you your whole life! Thank you for reading this, bye monsters! -Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Witchia Night page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Friend Request Can I add you?Anita333 P.S On my MHFWiki profile. A few things to say Hey Monstergirl2002! Good luck on your new wiki. I was wondering..do you want to be friends? I don't really have friends on the Wiki but I have been on here for a long time. And once again, good luck on your wiki. CatDogRules! (talk) 12:04, December 25, 2012 (UTC)CatDogRules! You are so kind! >w< You are now my friend! :-D. Well, i know alot about CatDog so I'm an expert on it. You might think it's boring but loads of people love it like I do. It's about two brothers that are stuck together and they have adventures. It may have a bit of violence and jokes in it. It's actually my kind of cartoon. I still like Monster High though. I just love the episodes the CatDog creator does. You'll find it on Youtube not on TV, because it's not on TV anymore. It was a cartoon made in the 90s, and I also made a fanfic wiki about the two brothers. I just written a really great story on CatDog. Some people might not think it's great because it has a bit of..violence and mild language in it. I can sometimes be violent, gruesome and fun with my stories. I've made up loads of stories, ever since I was 7 years old. I just badly want to see more CatDog episodes. (my avatar/my icon is one of the characters from CatDog, XD) You don't have to watch it if you don't want to but sometimes I like to persuade people to like the same things that I do. Before I persuaded my nieces into Monster High and they loved it to bits. They have the dolls and they love the specials. I once tried persuading my friend at school into CatDog but she wasn't intrested. Sorry that this message is soooo long. My arm aches, XD. CatDogRules! (talk) 18:47, December 25, 2012 (UTC)CatDogRules Pet Adoption Hi!Your OC,Layla Cupid had recieved a pet lion from my Pet Adoption.Here are the instrutions to Leo. 1.Feed him with meat three-times a day. 2.Play with him. 3.Give him water daily. That's all! 'Warning' Do not: 1.Overfeed him 2.Feed him with any sweets. 3.Leave any chemicals or iron around because he is allergic to those. That's all! Piplupgirl123 (talk) 15:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Starsue Pictures... Ok here is how you do it. #First make your OC (with the dress-up, you choosed) #Press "Done" on game. (you know when you're...done) #Now press the "PrtSc SysRq" button from your keyboard. #Now close the window (the dress-up game) and open the "Paint" program. #When your in "Paint", look at the left, there will be clipboard labled "Paste". #Click "Paste" and your OC should appear! Reply to tell me if everything went right or if you had a problem. Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get-It (talk) 16:13, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello! ^^ SymbioteKitty (talk) 18:34, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I need a little help, can you help me? SymbioteKitty (talk) 05:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) How do I add my character to OC category? SymbioteKitty (talk) 09:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for help! :D SymbioteKitty (talk) 05:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! My friend made a wki about Monster High Roleplaying and it seems like you would like it! heres the link if you'd like to check it out: http://monster-high-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Hey it's me, Franko Juan Guerra! Of course I'll be you're friend, and make sure to be updated for my fan series here: http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Majo%27Thon_Series_-_Main_Page I hope you'll have time to read it. let me know by adding a comment to that page! Special Agent Zero, the first Majo'Thon Agent (talk) 15:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Howl yes! Sure, I would love to be friends with you. I read you're profile that you're from Canada which is by the way absolute NOT close to Malaysia. I know cause of two things. One, I refered to the world map and two, I have a friend there and she's three years younger than me. She doesn't have a Wikia account though. I've checked out the I Love Monster High Wiki and it is uhhh-mazing! I also love you're characters, totes creative. My favorite one is Ariel Stein cause I love her hair, her outfits and red is also my favorite colour. You don't mind if I redo Helena Black at you're wiki don't you? She's my first and obviously my favorite character and she's my beast work. Anyway, love to know more about you. I can be really kind and hope you get a chance to try out my quizzes and read my stories if you have the time. Just go to the website on my profile and under the 'Created' section are the ones I did. Hope to hear from you soon. Forbidden Nightmare (talk) 13:28, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! Thank you for editing the Quinn family. Can we be friends? Shanell0420 (talk) 00:20, May 19, 2013 (UTC) MH Bio adoptables Hey MonsterGirl2002! This is the 2 Wikia Contributor that created the MH Bio adoptables page. Yes you can have the Maria M. Mummy bio. I already wrote Taken in bold. Like that. Now, you better get started on your new character with the bio! Good luck! Hey, thanks for the nice comment on Annabelle Lecter's bio page. I have several more OCs, please check them out!Solarius Balasar (talk) 15:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Shure! Sounds like fun! I'll have to think up some ideas for charecters! BTW Love your Profile pic! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 16:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Thankies i love it ! Superlady01 (talk) 14:46, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Done! Hope you like! Superlady01 (talk) 15:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Rosa Goyle (Drawing) This is for you because you are extra nice Superlady01 (talk) 13:07, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Girlx its fine girlx its nice that you like it Superlady01 (talk) 14:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Awww aww thats so cute,your my best friend too! Superlady01 (talk) 18:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm almost done. :) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 19:53, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Here's Kasumi! I made her an innocent little sister look plus a hint of winter and wa lolita. Do you like it? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 21:06, July 29, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome. :) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 21:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind if Kasumi can be the little sister? And can her personality be like friendly, good-natured but clumsy person? And she also thinks that Yukie can be scary sometimes. :) AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 21:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Can we not make Kasumi a yandere? I want her to be different from her sister. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 00:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Look it up on Google. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 14:16, July 30, 2013 (UTC) This is what a yandere means: http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/yandere. I wanted Kasumi to be similar to this character: http://luckystar.wikia.com/wiki/Tsukasa_Hiiragi, and be the total opposite of her sister Yukie. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:24, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Kasumi is the calm type. Yukie is the CRAZY type. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) And what about her main page? AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) It says "she kills people". I don't want her to kill anyone. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I really love it! Thank you! AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 21:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Girl X, sorry for the wait... Special Agent Zero, the first Majo'Thon Agent (talk) 21:16, July 31, 2013... I just came to stop by to say I loved the Rampancy Steam starsue picture, I really loved it and came by to say thank you for being a fan for my fan series and for Rampancy Steam. Yes you can draw something for me about Rampancy Steam for real, and I can't wait to see it good luck! You're good Friend, Zero de Nile!! Melody Here ya go! Melody Gorgon :) Hope you like her! Feel free to add her to any page at THIS wiki :3 ~Rika Omigosh! I love her! She is absolutley EPIC!!!! Do you mind if I add it to her page? With credit, of course. I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 12:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Wishing you Peace and Habbeyness Hi! im going to do the request except im doing it by hand and witch one was i again?Superlady01 (talk) 20:32, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ta-Da! There you go hope you like! Superlady01 (talk) 21:00, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Coco ccresent and Snow Frost! i decided i wanted to draw them so i did. Superlady01 (talk) 21:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Administration request I have noticed the message you posted on my page - I see that you would like this opportunity. I am going to talk to Auremint about it (she's the other admin on the wiki) to see if we can give you a trial run. As soon as this happens we will decide this :) Thenaturals (talk) 11:32, August 5, 2013 (UTC) YES!! Yeah! HECK YEAH! I saw that vid before! At the end I was all like HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG! But they didn't hug...... THEY KISSED!!!!!!!!!!! LOL love that vid. I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 01:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hmm Welp, guess that wasn't you. People should leave their signature. And yes, Habbey! If ya check the gory gazette, you'll understand. BTW lov your avi! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 15:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC) YES!!!!! KK, now Im title repeating. OF COURSE i would want you to continue! I just updated mine a second ago. I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 15:17, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Auremint and I are currently discussing it. We'll let you know as soon as we make a decision :) Thenaturals (talk) 17:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Lol, If I had a monster high bio ut would be EXACTLY the same as yours except I won't be 10 until next month :D Alyxvance73 (talk) 21:31, August 6, 2013 (UTC) 'YOUR REQUEST' HI Here is your request Hope u like it :)Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) MonsterGirl2002 Hi,this is Superlady01 You did not win, but you get PRIZE and your character(s) Superlady01 (talk) 20:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Um... Superlady01 (talk) 21:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) She did Cc glob Hi just wanted to tell younI never said Melinda wasn't nice but I think c c glob is a great idea! --Birdywirdygal (talk) 10:39, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey!!! I was wondering, do you think we can be friends? I am ten, and going into fifth too!!! Bye!!! Rockymoutainsands (talk) 16:57, August 11, 2013 (UTC)Roockymoutainsands *Brofist* Im older than you. Some People Just Like Pewdiepie Hi, it's me Rockymoutainsands again!! Thanks!! It will be awesome to talk to you. And I don't feel bullied, I just was kinda not thinking when I made the first version of Faye and I did'nt know if people were trying to help me or insulting me. Rockymoutainsands (talk) 17:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC)RoCkYMoUtAiNsAnDs Yeah.. August the 13th me 11. *Brofist* Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL It's awesome!!! I'm making a witch!!!!! I have my own wiki, but there are no pictures or pages up quite yet. :) You can check it out and make a middle school monster/ outcast for it!!!www.freakymiddle.wikia.net Sorry it's not a real link :( search it a Freaky Middle Wikia if you want to check it out!!!) Bye!!!!! Rockymoutainsands (talk) 17:20, August 11, 2013 (UTC)RoCkYmOuTaInSaNdS Hi Hi its birdy just wanted to tell you I have added that C.C glob is candices sis also just wanted to tell you I will di Candice's pics soon C.C is ace!--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Idea Hi again I was thinking maybe we should create a third sister for the globs. Wbu? --Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ps: Check out monster high dolls .com its great for sharing art not sure how to add the link btw im the same age as u --Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:12, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi MonsterGirl2002! Cool that we have the same birthday. I'm glad you liked Cain. Your OC's aren't that bad either. Bubbles is super cute. For a name I think Scarett is better ^^ Mandiga (talk) 21:05, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Scarlett Hi there saw your message I think Scarlett :) Birdywirdygal (talk) 08:13, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Scarlett Much pretty name,makes me think of the book Scarlett Dedd by Cathy Brett Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL Aree you going to 5th grade this year?--Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:34, August 12, 2013 (UTC) User problems I have taken a look at her contributions - it appears she has not been active in a month. I will warn her about this anyway, but I think we should see what happens also. If anything else happens like this, just tell me and I'll take a look. Thenaturals (talk) 11:56, August 13, 2013 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT Im not agenst you or anything,but i see paterns in you drawings.You are STEALING my drawing style please stop this in the future Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL RE RE IMPORTANT i mean they look nice its just im in insane at the minute my legs pplaying up it kills Sorry :( Do you like my Avavtar? Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL KINDA! KINDA!!!!!!! I SLAVED OVER THAT PICTURE IS IT GRRRREAT NO ITS A KINDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL Alice Madness Returns Plus American Mcgee Alice! http://alice.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_Wiki Alice Liddell is the main protagonist of American McGee's Alice and Alice: Madness Returns. She is voiced by Susie Brann in both English editions of the games. A casebook is provided with the first game to give all of Alice's background between her second and third visit to Wonderland. She is 18 years old in the first Alice, 19 years old in Madness Returns, and presumably 19 to 20 years old in Alice: Otherlands. Yeah slighty Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL Hi! Sure, you can call me that :) and thanks!! Alyxvance73 (talk) 14:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure! :-) Sure, i'd love to do the series. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Girlx Its Me Superlady Sqweee Allways trust Girlx Will we be aloud to edit the story and add pics and stuff? Can Alice Liddell be in it shes Daughter of Alice from Madness Returns?! Can't Wait Message me on my Talkpage when the page is done I QueenOfHearts You (not in the weird way) Thank You Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL I like the Drop Dead Series so far, however can we like change Yukie's song to something dark yet beautiful, like the song "Lacrimosa" by Kalafina. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 20:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Or maybe "Kuusou Mesorogiwi" by Yousei Teikoku. Those are suggestions for Yukie. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 20:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! instead of writing Superlady can you write Ev or (Evie) thats my name and i like it better Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL Thanks Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL Sure! AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 15:44, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Can i do a sister for yukie silversnow? you can decide whether she oldest middle or youngest! Can she be in the The Venture Adventures of The Yuki-Onna Sisters? -Superlady01 Sorry! im confuzed,sorry about that,im not having a good day. Umm. No i wont,the yuki-onna is whoever i want it to be. Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL Sure. But later, I'm kinda busy. AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 18:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ^^! Yes, I'm a Muslim. What is your religion? :) ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 08:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) That's great :D! And sorry, but I don't tell my age online. How about you? What is your age =]]? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 09:04, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi this is for being a clawsome member of the wiki! Hope you like! Birdywirdygal (talk) 11:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) 10 years old? Well, I'm older than you, then =]]! Thanks for advise :)! I'll try this. Hehe x3, my mom also asks me to tie my hair, she says if I don't tie my hair, my hair will be weak :D! BTW, can I do an art for your OC, Ashbella 'Ashbell' Burns? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 12:53, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :), I like yours, too! <3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 14:04, August 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, then =]]! And alright. I really like your all OCs, by the way :)! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 14:11, August 26, 2013 (UTC) you are welcome! Glad you like! If you want you can add her to her page. --Birdywirdygal (talk) 14:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok! --Birdywirdygal (talk) 14:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok. If your refering to the confuzed one i was having a bad day. if not i do not know what you are on about. Your Loyal Friend Superlady01 (talk) 16:57, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Bewarned Seawollf300 She keeps going around taking adoptables will nilli She evon stole one of mine Superlady01 Roll The Dice..You Are Dead in The Dance Of the Night 05:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Anytime! ^^ Wow, that's great ^w^! BTW, what do you think about the upcoming Monster High movie, "13 Wishes" so far? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 08:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I totally agree with you =]]! I think it is going to be the best movie of Monster High. Oh @@, your friend absolutely lied... This movie is not aired anywhere yet. It'll air on Octobor. It's like forever for me >♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 09:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Three Things 1. Yes i know he/she is annoying i might tell TheNaturals 2.Im Sorry i havve changed mine now 3.Yes Please,im having trouble doing it thanks! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 09:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yea, i am you know that bar at the top can you change it so it says 'how to create an oc' and 'create a page',like this wiki so its easier for other people Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 09:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RESULTS When are you going to announe the winners and give out the prizes and stuff? Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 09:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Your The Best! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 10:22, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Woman! Jeez Woman your on fire today,making wikias up the dozan.Ae=re you going to be one of those crazy cat latdys instead of cats wikias? XD Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 10:32, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok i am doing so Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 11:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Update I have not received a reply from Auremint yet, but we are still discussing it. Thenaturals (talk) 14:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hiya! Hello, ghoulfriend! Wow, you're into Vocaloid too? I really love Japanese music, and I'm glad to meet someone who understands my obsessions. And hooray for Canadians! Canada is an awesome place! I also saw that you're really sensitive, and like Wonka Nerds. Me too. We really do have a lot in common. Nice to meet you! Umm...That Fan-Fic you was doing.... Are you still doing it. Im waiting for me and Alice to be in it The Mad Gamer!] Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 16:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes! It would be fangtastic if my Oc's could be In your story, a definate yes! P.S. LOL, habbeyness. Sorry for being late though! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 20:03, August 27, 2013 (UTC) @@... Why do you hate pink color, by the way? Hehe, just curios x3! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Hi. Just so you know I will use the adoptable I adopted when I have thought pf more about her :)--Birdywirdygal (talk) 16:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I think .... I think you should ban seawolf from your adoptable store if they keep on doing what they have been doing. --Birdywirdygal (talk) 17:14, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Fansites I'm not very widespread, so I'm not very sure of other fansites. Thenaturals (talk) 10:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Fansites 2 I'm not entirely sure, but I would think around that age would be allowed. Thenaturals (talk) 10:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't know. Thenaturals (talk) 10:55, August 29, 2013 (UTC) DA I think it says basically don't post inappropriate things. It's just so that people are safe and laws are kept to :D Thenaturals (talk) 11:06, August 29, 2013 (UTC) That section I think it's about purchasing from the store. DA has a store and you can buy prints from it, but there must be different regulations for that. Thenaturals (talk) 13:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi ^^. I just wanted to say; please remove your age from your profile. Because you're underage on Wiki... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 13:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I know that already :). But unfortunately, Wiki is for under 13 years old people. Read -> http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Underage_Users%3F and http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Blocking_of_underaged_users. Because of it; my friend's account got disabled by Wiki. So you'd better to hide your age... ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Read Now! OK, so I just sent you some messages on the wall back at Witch Fandom wiki. Please read it! Pretty please! Solarius Balasar (talk) 08:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I suppose you're right :)! It is safe to remove age, but it's alright =]]! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 14:03, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi monstergirl, just wanted some advice. Seawolf asked me for something out my adoptable store, should--Birdywirdygal (talk) 08:34, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I let them? Hey Hey i was just wondering... are you really a member of we stop hate group? :)--Birdywirdygal (talk) 10:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi GirlX :)! How are you? By the way, can you do an art for Dracusally? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ 04:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Rose?! Its a french Name Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 16:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 16:49, September 2, 2013 (UTC) isabelle i think --Birdywirdygal (talk) 16:59, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Aggie's personality Hey ghoul, i just edited Agnes' page. Please go and check it out. Solarius Balasar (talk) 09:05, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok just doing it now. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 14:20, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Um camn u do the wiki navigation thing like change th epages to create an oc and create a page please http://alice-madness-returns-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_Madness_Returns_Fandom_Wiki Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 14:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) HELP! i forgot how to do it. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 14:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, loved your website join my website its Novi Stars Fandom! Its about 4 alien girls on a mission on earth to learn about earth Allie-Boy crazy ,fun and smart May- Robot, nice, voice glitches a little Ari- Has to wear helmet to breath, even more boy crazy then Allie Una- White hared alien who loves hanging out with friends, knows how to drive ya and you can even make ocs on there got it now go on Thanks I see you reversed the edit - thanks :) Thenaturals (talk) 06:08, September 5, 2013 (UTC) A word from Sola Hi, so I joined Superlady's AMR fandom wiki and I have some things for you at the message wall. And have you seen the dress I designed for Angie? "Toxicating"? It's inspired by poison mushrooms.Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 09:28, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Here's some picsThe Lovely Dove (talk) 19:03, September 7, 2013 (UTC) untitled_drawing_by_amy_hands-d65fgs4-2.png untitled_drawing_by_crybabypippo-d65fz3i-2.png untitled_drawing_by_redzorelf-d65g2zl-1.png untitled_drawing_by_katelouise84-d67d9kg-2.png Wreck-It-Ralph off-spring Hi, can Raven Wreck be friends with Vanilla Von Schweets and Tamia Felix?Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 14:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks 4 the Pic Sorry about the EAHFW Thanks! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Also! i got an alice t-shirt through the post! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:49, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Check My Profile Page! :) Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:51, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hiya :)! Do you watch Ever After High? Just curios X33! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 12:31, September 10, 2013 (UTC) XD! So, who's your favorite character from EAH? Mine are Raven Queen and Cerise Hood :3! X3 ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Lorax Well, I'm a fan of the film but not much of a fan for the actual creature. Kawaii~Nerd (talk) 06:09, September 11, 2013 (UTC)Kawaii~Nerd Yep, I watched The Cat Who Cried Wolf. I agree; it is the best webisode of EAH XD!! Because of this webisode Cerise Hood became my favorite character =]]! Oh, and what do you think about Kitty Cheshire, by the way? She reminds me of Toralei Stripe , LOL X3! ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 09:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Alice Game WIP Hey Girlx, I have an idea for a fanon game that is a sequel to Alice: Otherlands, called Alice:Insane Legacy. i was thinking if Alice Jr could be the main protonagist and I suppose you can help me with this community project? I already sent a message to Evie about this on the Alice Madness Returns Fandom Wiki. Reply if you have anything to say about this.Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 12:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes Of course Angie and Molly are going to be in there! I also have some pending ocs of my own! A daughter of the executioner, perhaps? Her weapon will be a flamingo golf club. After its first upgrade, it will turn into a flamingo scythe. Then a doll-maker ruin scythe in its DLC version.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 13:57, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I just made the page : Etha Execute--Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 14:24, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I am also a fan of Oncie and Audrey! To me, I find Oncie cute for some random reason and Audrey is awesome! :D Kawaii~Nerd (talk) 20:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC)Kawaii~Nerd Blame it on the Ghouls Trust me, I really wanna do more of it. Hopefully I can continue in the next few months. Thenaturals (talk) 06:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) IKR XD!! By the way, do you have deviantART account? ^^; ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Reply You like Family Guy too? Cool! I find Peter Griffin halarious xD Thank you! :) She looks great! Thank you! :) Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 21:02, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey. forgot to tell you that my sister still has her iphone and has access to the internet!!!! Answers 1.Yes. 2.No. 3.Yes Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Um life is too short to make mistakes take that saying on board. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ... Just checked theres no message may you send me it again? Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) re: ... Sorry to be rude in anyway can you tell alex to send it again? what was the message about? cheers Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Squee! i hae ps3 for alice and the last of us. you have a bro? Sweet! 19:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! So wait? whats his other wikia? Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:45, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hel-llo! By law i havent copied you :) Good Old Laws! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Damn Typos! i aint bothered to change it XD ok then i will change-but you better watch out. Now 100 XD were good friends! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC) LOL what he say? * does shifty looking eyes * why u stalk me!!!! (joke) Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 20:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry XD im sorry about i what i hae said done etc i heard about the tooth XD Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 15:53, September 17, 2013 (UTC) LOL anyway can i ask you something? (SPOILER ALERT) for ocs! Whats the best name pick 2 please? a)Iracebeth b) alice c)Tilly d) C.C Lovely? Ok :) Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:20, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes Why? Omg, really? Some people don't think so :\ The Lovely Dove (talk) 12:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey ive done your welcome sign hope you like sorry I couldnt do skulls Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, when do you go back to canada?? Just curious lol --Birdywirdygal (talk) 16:52, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I love Globia Globb! Hi GirlX, ...Of course I like her! I LOVE HER! Thank You for drawing Globia and yes, Today is a Friday and I'm allowed online. I'm surprised your not on as much anymore and that you're an OC critic because you usually LOVE this wiki! Well, Byee and see ya' around! Anita333 P.S I'm not trying to stalk your pages. Oh! It was EmoAbbeyBominable I thought it was you, LOL. I still think EmoAbbeyBominable shouldn't be rude such as saying someone's OC is stupid( She mentioned someone's OC was stupid but can't remember which one). Anyways, Credit to you for the Globia pic! :D Anita333 Hi this is me Codie or Draculaura.clawd I live in the Davao,Phillipines.I like Superlady01 and You your the best contibuter Fallen Angel Request Hi Girlx, about the drawing request, here are some things that I expect from the picture. This a gallery of some art work of Talia's dad (I don't own these) for you to base on. See that he has four wings and a blue tattoo or a red tattoo on his forehead? Talia is gonna get those traits, too. I think you'll freak out after this cuz you know what to expect. A very challenging request, isn't it? Temozarela by sheralt-d60qwnb.jpg Temozarela Bloodness by KrazyAznPen.jpg 3886-1.jpg --Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 13:14, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sure! Meet at Witch Fandom Wiki. I might be offline by the time you come online though. I'll try to make it. Anita333 Drawing Talia now! Okie, I'm working on her right now.Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 16:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry XD I see the message you left me was quite a while ago, Sorry I'm late, I was watching Monster High about when 13 Wishes will come, It's not available yet but meet you at chat! Anita333 Hi Girlx Here's Talia picture. It took me three hours to complete it! Tells The Time, Kills The Time. 01:32, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I neeed you help Codie- ok ok Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:42, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Spammer Thanks for notifying me - I'll see what's going on. Thenaturals (talk) Im concerned Seawolf's ban is over in 1 day. Im worried :( < --Birdywirdygal (talk) 17:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC) yeah Yeah I guess but have you noticed her "sister" also adopts a lot? Not saying anything just making a point :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 17:16, September 30, 2013 (UTC) NOO! My Life Is Going To End!!! XD is it really better get prepered (all my ocs put on their power suits) Seawolf Away! XD Anyway seawolf sis said she wont be coming back.. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:16, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. Its your decision,im not forgiving her. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 18:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok,Then Im on Team Anti-Seawolf600,witch is your team. Im with u Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 18:19, September 30, 2013 (UTC) what did she write What did seawolf write on the beeyonce page --Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) seawolfs or beeyonces? --Birdywirdygal (talk) 18:30, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Just a friendly note The deadline for entries for the Gilded Breanna Awards competition is the 14th. If you still want to enter, just post your entry there :) Thenaturals (talk) 15:02, October 3, 2013 (UTC) It's okay I may extend the deadline just so you have more time, but I'll see about it nearer the time. It's no rush, so don't worry :) Thenaturals (talk) 17:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ????? Have you read the comp results??? :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 15:58, October 4, 2013 (UTC) OH MY RAH!!!!!! Is beutiful! Thank-you so Much!!!!! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 06:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Art thief This user put up this artwork in February this year. I've looked at their profile and they haven't been on since March. If anything springs up, tell me and I'll see to it :) Thenaturals (talk) 07:03, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Where Have You Been (Answer) Hey Ghoul, We moved to a new house so we just got our internet connections on and everything is just getting settled. Yes, As a reminder I'll only be online on Fridays and Saturdays. We got my laptop and the computer set up yesterday so I couldn't get on. Anita333 BABY SNOWY! SHE WAS BORN 8 MONTHS AGO! Ya, Its ok! I am rushing and in need of spelling correction Entry in! Hey Girlx, check out Talia's dead tired attire on your contest page!Tells The Time, Kills The Time 16:03, October 16, 2013 (UTC) It's already there in the blog! Just visit the page!Tells The Time, Kills The Time 16:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC) YES YES YES YES YES YES Calm down evie. Alice would love too! Thanks! (PS:She attends monster high ,her other school is like a school to go to whenever she wants too) Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 05:12, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Can you please tell me how you made all these characters? I want to make some of my own, but i don't know how! ---- Best name eva! and i love: Oh my Knives,so true. thats a lovely name! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 16:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok Please! Thanks!!! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 16:08, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I love it!! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:16, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome! Good look with the rest of the Story! Don't leave! You forget umbrella in my blog! Use it! Hi I was just wondering: how do you make your OCs? Can you please tell me? Here is cloud egg! This is for you! By: DragonPrincess14 New wiki, yes or no? Hi Girlx, my taco addicted friend. So I had an idea for a wiki that allows you to create OCs for Priest (comic), do you think I should make it or not? I've made an OC for it. It's Talia! If you read her profile a bit, you'll know what connection she has to the comic. So do you think I should make this wiki?Tells The Time, Kills The Time 13:19, October 18, 2013 (UTC) The thing is... I'm asking because I know that most fans of the comic are, well, adults! What would happen if they see the founder was a tween? And also, bad words from them! Spamming the wiki!Tells The Time, Kills The Time 14:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Egg revealed! New Ghoul is...Cloudy Puff! :) Name: Cloudy Puff Parents: My mom is Cloud and my Dad is Yeti Age: 3128 in Cloud Year (A.K.A 13 age) Killer style: Fluffy and cute Fleaky Flaw: I'm sink like water Favorite Color: White Biggest Pet Peeve: Very-very bad day Favorite Activity: Swimming and sleeping! :D Pet: I don't have pet. Favorite School Subject: Swimming! It's fun! Least School Subject: Home-Ick! I'm sink! 'Hey,I just met you,and this is crazy,but here's my owner,so call me Cloudy?' - Cloudy singing to MonsterGirls2002 Bye,bye! Oh! I forget gift to you! So,good luck! By: DragonPrincess14 Ok! You can! :) Hi girlx I was just stopping by to tell you about my new wiki, Were-Animal High wiki. You can visit it, add pages and do whatever you like! ---- Yes! Just add her to the page! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 07:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Decision made I'm gonna make that fandom wiki I told you about now. If you don't mind, can you make the wordmark for me? Cuz my computer won't allow to post backgrounds and wordrmarks.Tells The Time, Kills The Time 14:47, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi GirlX! ^^ How are you? And have you seen 13 Wishes yet? :3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I HAVE AN IDEA! Can Alice be in your Habbey story (the sequel) ? Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) That would be much better im adding more info for alice :3 Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:49, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Np Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 19:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Shure! Of course you can use Skitella! BTW, I didn't know you drew a pic of Kitty, sorry! I'll check again. If you want you could add it or I wiil. I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 00:06, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, you can use any of my OCs you want for your story. I don't mind. It's your story, not mine. You choose who should be in it.Tells The Time, Kills The Time 04:34, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Okey ^^ You can use Minnie, just remember her personality and all that. I'll look forward to reading it! ^^ Mandiga (talk) 07:48, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I posted some pictures of Viperine Gorgon and Elissabat on my Tumblr page and I thought you'd love to see them: here, I hope the link works, if not then tell me and I'll try to replace it SymbioteKitty (talk) 20:10, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Whats you address? i want to penpal you ! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 20:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :) its like righting letters back and fourth like an open diary :) Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 21:13, October 28, 2013 (UTC) u just send letters to each other Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 21:17, October 28, 2013 (UTC) I will I'll talk to her. Do you have any examples of what she's done? Thenaturals (talk) 08:15, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I've checked I warned her yesterday about this - if anything else happens about it, tell me and I'll sort it out. Sorry I've been awfully busy doing stuff for Zelfipedia. Just tell me if you need anything Thenaturals (talk) 20:08, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Contest entry in! Hi Girlx, I finished Iracebeth Gavarre's pic. Go check it out on your contest's page. Hope ya like and can't wait for the results coming soon. :DTells The Time, Kills The Time 12:35, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Favour to me Hey! Can you please comment on my latest blog ??? --Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah You dont have to know much, but this might help: If you are still confused, just comment and put whichever pic you are most drawn to :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) - I thought not I thought not. I am NOT forcing you into doing this because I am not that sort of person but if you had to choose? BecI am going to do some sort of graph presenting the data for school so could you just pic one at random for this? Please don't be mad at me. --Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:52, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 19:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC) T Or D So I have a couple truth or dares. Theyre not for anyone in particular, but, I have them! Dares 1. Abandon your inner monolog and say everything that comes into your mind for the next ten minutes. 2.Become the slave of another player of your choosing for 10 minutes. 3.Speak in Shakespearean English for the next 5 rounds. 4.Speak in rhyme for the next 5 rounds. 5.Proclaim your undying devotion to the next person who walks into the room. 6.Have another player style your hair. Be sure to be generous with the hairspray. Truths 1.If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do, what movie star would you want to kiss, and who would you notify that you are dying 2.What is the strangest dream you've ever had 3.Rate everyone on a scale of 1-10 (Not shure if it's a Truth or a dare, could be both, I guess.) '4.'If you were a movie star which one would it be? 5.Who do you like. ( This ones so common, but, ya'know, had to put it in there) There! You don't have to use all of them, but I thought they were fun or interesting. I got them all from diffrent websites though, I didn't really come up with any XD I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 19:58, November 2, 2013 (UTC) No Prob!! Yay! I can proably find more if you need! I might have to make a little T or D Section in my fanfic too, with all the peeps in Scaris. Some of the one I think would be hilarious. Anyway, I hope some other people send you some too, really looking forward to episode 8! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 20:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) How do you take your chacters out of catagorys? Maddy was adopted and she is not my origanal but is in Amanda77778's Origanals with many others! Help! Yes, she does. Minnie speaks both english and minionese. ^^ Mandiga (talk) 05:23, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Have you made up your mind? Hi Girlx, please tell me which one of my OCs do you want in your series? I heard that any MH characters are no longer allowed because they have arrived at camp. So I suppose students from other schools are still allowed. I mean, the ghouls haven't met anyone new yet? Ok, in your old message, you metioned that you wanted to use Ida. Yes, you can use her. If she is going camping, I think I'll draw her wearing a blue plaid shirt, overalls, hiking boots and wearing her hair in a ponytail. What do you think? Reply as soon as you can. :DTells The Time, Kills The Time 10:31, November 11, 2013 (UTC) You are Invited Would to join my Contest? Please! Don't hate me! DragonPrincess14 (talk) Thanks,for letting me know. im telling her ASAP Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 14:29, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Chat Reply Of Course! :D Okay I will look into this - thanks for telling me :D Thenaturals (talk) 11:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank-you :3 Thanks,for telling her. Sorry,if im acting strange lately-i didnt get a wink of sleep last night because of -you-know-who Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 09:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :3 Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin The other admin hasn't been on in a while, and we so far only made a light agreement - however I think I can make a decision from that. I'll tell you when I've made the final decision :) Thenaturals (talk) 07:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I gave her a sorry.I am totally nervous Yes Please! thhats an epic idea! You shouldn't have done that.... 06:07, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Winda and Creepy Camp scene Hi Girlx, I drew a picture of Winda and a scene you might use in your Creepy Camp fan fiction. Just check in the comment box of Winda and the Creepy Camp main page! Edits? Since Nix WenDingo is in Creepy Camp,may I put her in the Fanon Character's section? Marukaite Chikyuu Piplupgirl123! 17:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Marukaite Chikyuu Piplupgirl123! 17:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Colourfull ghouls! http://colorful-ghouls.wikia.com/wiki/Colorful_Ghouls_Wiki You shouldn't have done that.... 13:43, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Colourfull ghouls! http://colorful-ghouls.wikia.com/wiki/Colorful_Ghouls_Wiki You shouldn't have done that.... 13:44, December 22, 2013 (UTC) More T or D Just some dares I found Record a video of you singing any popular song that you know all the words to and post it to youtube Sing everything you say for the next 5 minutes. Boomerang Dare. For the rest of the game you must perform any dare you challenge another player with. Do an impression of another player. Continue until someone is able to guess who you are impersonating. Read the last text message you received out load. Hand your cell phone to another player and let them text anything they want to any single contact. Talk for 90 seconds without stopping or using the word "um" You don't have to use them, but you were saying that you nedded some more sugessitions. I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 02:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Wanna Join This Wiki? Hi! Wanna join Colorful Ghouls Wiki? Please! Ghouls need you! Before it's too late! December 23,2013 DragonPrincess14 (talk) My Episode Hey GirlX! I noticed that you haven't commented on my Episode, There's a Designer, There's a Wolf for a while. I'm just wondering and I also noticed that your not active on the internet as much anymore. Well, bye! Please message me back on my talk page.Anita333 (talk) 01:39, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! 13-MINIONLUV-13 (talk) 11:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC)